The XYZ Native Who Uses Fusion
by Moonstarslight
Summary: War has many consequences. Prejudice just as much. When Hope itself is ran off from where it is needed a new path may be found. Yuuma has lost everything. Now he will do anything to bring down Duel Academia. Even if it means joining it to tear it down from the inside.
1. The Downfall of Heartland

Yeah a new story. But it won't shut up and has been going pretty strong.

I also wanted to see how many people who like the idea.

Anyway. Warning! AU, possible OOCness, self made cards, character death (War. Come on, did you think everyone was going to live?), maybe? bashing I am not sure. Just pointing out flaws and showing another view on things.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The XYZ Native Who Uses Fusion**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

The Downfall of Heartland

It was a beautiful day with the sky lightly cloudy and the sun causing shadows to dance under the trees. No one could ever guess what was to happen that afternoon at 14:30.

Yuuma could never forget that time, nor the date. June 6, 2173 at exactly 14:30 he was laughing as his latest duel with Tetsuo ended in a draw before the sound of an echoing _boom_ caused everyone at the Duel Lodge to go outside and see what happened. Once outside a horrifying sight was to be seen.

Heartland was on fire. The great tower falling as a swirling blue vortex was pouring out forms near the docks.

Yuuma didn't even think before he was running down the stairs his friends calling out before following. Something horrible was happening and his sister and grandmother were down there.

Once all six students of the Duel Lodge reached the city of lights and hope they could only stare for a moment as they watched teenagers not that older than them went around and attacked innocents with duel disks. Flashes of light and people disappearing in sparkles and leaving only the faint endings of screams.

There wasn't much thought as the six teens equipped their duel gear and quickly moved into the fray. Takashi and Tokunnosuke teamed up when they reached the corner of Main and Dreams. The two of them holding off the Invaders as Tetsuo, Cathy, Kotori, and Yuuma forced themselves onward to find their loved ones.

The two were never seen again. Though many Invaders were found unconscious or even dead around the area they were in. The two did not go down without a fight and taking a good number with them.

Tetsuo was next to leave the group. The Machine user broke off at the middle of Dreams near the computer store to fight off the insistent Invaders and saved many civilians. Cathy had ran back to join him once she saw that Kotori would look after Yuuma. She took down many invaders herself before being defeated.

The Tsukumo household was still intact however the journey back to the Duel Lodge was not easy. Buildings had fallen blocking roads and normal paths. Then there was the next wave of Invaders which had to be fought through.

Gran-gran showed how much of a pro-duelist she was even in her old age, while Akari showed how effective using hand to hand combat was against the Invaders. Yuuma and Kotori teamed up and showed how much they had learned under Master Rokujuro in the Duel Lodge.

They had to hole up in one of the fallen buildings with a few other residents of Heartland, who survived the first and second waves, for the night. The next day they found Tetsuo and began traveling once more to the Duel Lodge.

Up and down. Around fallen buildings and under some of them. Avoiding Invaders if possible, fighting them if not.

They ran into Master Rokujuro at the foot of the stairs. However it wasn't a pleasant reunion, a group of blue uniformed Invaders had surrounded them quickly and everyone had to duel.

Besides the Invaders the people who were lost were Tetsuo, Gran-gran, and Master Rokujuro.

The Duel Lodge was silent that night. Yuuma took to placing warding stones around the perimeter before hunkering down before the wooden statue of Hope Incarnate in the dojo. Kotori took to the kitchen and had brought forth food when Yuuma and Akari did not come for dinner.

The Tsukumo siblings where being careful that the other was in their sight. Akari's ring shining in the soft lighting of the main room, while Yuuma's corresponding pendent did the same.

Kotori couldn't help but feel a little odd as the room ended up having a heavier atmosphere after everyone was done eating.

The red haired woman stared at the flames for a bit before standing and pulling something out of her jacket pocket. Walking around the pit, she stood beside her younger brother.

Pink eyes looked up and widened at the sight of the card being presented to him.

"Kari?"

He looked up at his sister. The woman merely had a firm look in her face.

"I know that with Hope and Revenge that you have a good line of defense. However."

Purple eyes looked down at the white colored card.

"I would feel a lot better knowing my Unity Dragon was by your side."

Yuuma stared up at the woman before hesitantly taking the card. Looking over the image of an eastern dragon silver lined white scales and eyes of clear blue, he reached out to his deck-box to remove two cards. A black colored card with a warrior with four white wings and a green gem in its chest on it, and a purple colored card with a black scaled dragon with eight spikes around its head and a mouth full of sharp teeth imprinted on it, were lined up beside the white colored card.

Akari sat down behind her brother before pulling him into her lap. Burying her face into his hair she let the feeling of her only remaining relative remind her of what was happening.

Heartland had fallen. Her parents had vanished years ago. Only for a foreigner with wild ideas and knowledge of summoning methods never heard before to come shortly after. Yusho Sakaki, a man with a getup of an entertainer. At first people thought he was a traveling act, then he surprised everyone by building a dueling school.

Gran-gran was just suspicious of the man as she was. Though the woman learned the new summoning methods and taught them to Yuuma and his friends along with her old friend Rokujuro. It was after Akari broke down and learn Synchro Summoning that her parents made contact with them.

A pendent for Yuuma and a ring for Akari. Both items bearing resemblance to the Polymerization spell card's art work. The note which came with the items spoke of different dimensions and of people who have been traveling around them. But have been leaving destruction behind them, instead of creative production.

Yusho was one of these people. Akari was certain of that once she read the note. While people would say that he left something creative behind, a very prestigious dueling school, the reporter could see what those people did not.

Destruction under a facade. Sure You Show Duel School taught much, but it was a pit of corruption and promoted bitter rivalries. It was also a way to hide a cult.

Oh she knew all about Eago. There was a reason she permitted Yuuma to join the Duel Lodge. Something was coming and he would need to know how to duel. But there was no way he was getting any of that corrupted nonsense into his head. She had seen what it did to people. Only forcing them to make people smile. To never cry, to never be angry. Only hurt was under every action preformed.

It didn't help that when the school started the students were practically worshiping the ground the foreigner walked on. Akari didn't trust the man and now she had proof that she shouldn't.

So soon after he left, just three months, Heartland was attacked. People killed without a second thought. While she couldn't say he was the reason for the attack, she couldn't over look the timing. Three was a powerful number, and seeing how much the man was into magic she wouldn't put it past him.

Especially seeing the day the Invaders came was one of the few the moon could be seen during the day. It also happened to be full.

Seeing how many connections he had to magic spells and disaster, she had done well looking into his very limited past. All she found only made her convection stronger. Why would a stage magician wannabe have such a history for looking up dimensional travel spells for both single and multiple people if he wasn't planing an invasion?

She couldn't blame the school he made. No they were just victims in a madman's plans.

Now, she knew that the You Show Duel School would group together to fight back, and that many of them will fall. Mainly because they were too prideful to accept help from anyone outside their _little_ school. People would be only too happy to hide behind the strong duelists from such a prestigious institution. Not even thinking that they could stand up and fight as well.

Yuuma and Kotori would step up to the You Show students and offer to help only to be laughed at before pushed over to the large group of refugees showing their cowardice in the corner.

Yuuma, her dear headstrong brother, would be angry and go out and prove that he was no longer the amateur duelist who lost twenty times in a row. But seeing how prideful the group was they wouldn't accept what was before them, only bringing more anger to bubble under her brother's skin.

Hopefully Kotori would talk Yuuma out of helping them and the two of them would leave to start a resistance with people who realized that there was more than one way to skin a cat.

Purple eyes lifted up from red and black locks in order to look at the flickering flames in the pit.

Akari Tsukumo could only hope that was will happen should she die.

XYZaF

It was June 9th when Akari was killed. Yuuma merely laughed at the Invaders who tried to correct him. Turning someone into a card was no better than killing them.

They couldn't say much in return as the remaining Tsukumo kicked the males' private bits back into their bodies and broke the ribs of the females. None of them remained long, seeing he got them all into a duel and swiped the floor with them alongside his dear Hope Incarnate. So much for Fusion being _oh so much better_ than XYZ Trash.

He was angry. But he would not act on it just yet, there was more important things to do than get vengeance. There were many people who needed food, water, shelter, and hope. He was going to run around with Kotori in order to give what they could. The Resistance didn't bother with much of the small things as they were busy with forcing away the Invaders. Thus the remaining Number Club members would step up and handle things in their stead.

So many people were without anything. Even hope which was the last thing to die. But there was some hope to be rekindled. In the old woman who lost her entire family, who ended up setting up the kitchen in the refugee camp. In the children who clung to their last possessions, who smiled and laughed quietly at Yuuma's stories. In the young men who didn't know how to duel, who now keep a look out on the perimeter with makeshift weapons in hand. In the young women who cowered under the rubble, who picked up that same rubble to build walls around the camp.

The people of Heartland may be scared but they were still from Heartland. Thus they would stand and fight before spitting in the face of their killer. They would not go down without a show of defiance.

The old Duel Arena was proving to be an good place to set the camp. With a few adjustments the Dueling System was up and running under a secure program. One which Akari had created a while back for the Duel Lodge. It was more than able to compete with the Invaders' portable system. In fact a small adjustment was made so that if any Invader tried using their system while on Arena grounds or the surrounding area, it would fry the circuits within the disks.

There were a few people gave worried glances to Yuuma's pendent. It was the symbol of the card which was being used to slaughter many of their loved ones. But they looked at his sorrow filled eyes and the clutched deck-box and saw that he was just another Heartland resident to lost as much as they.

It did help that Yuuma took on himself to provide duel gear and makeshift decks to anyone who wanted one. With any cards he could find which could work together: Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Normal, Effect, Tuners, Ritual, Spells, Traps. Anything was grabbed and put together to make the decks. Kotori had also started to help with teaching people on how to duel and work the decks. Mainly seeing Yuuma always thought outside the box and most people didn't know how to play in such an area. So the Fairy user stepped up to explain what she could.

It wasn't perfect, but the refugees of Heartland soon got the basics of the game. Enough to distract the opponent before they met a weapon of some sort from behind. The gamers in the camp winced at the idea, but took it in good grace. This was war. There was no real time to be proper with rules when your life was truly on the line. There were many people who dug out scrap metal to make shoddy blades or other weapons. Then someone would try to help whoever wanted to wield them how to use them.

The Resistance was a passing thought for most of Heartland's refugees. They had the means to protect themselves now. It was poor. It was shoddy. It was barbaric. But it worked and a few Invaders had already fallen to the makeshift weapons. There were two trained duelists who went out and brought back supplies and survivors. There was music and food. Water and walls which helped defend those within.

So when the Resistance came knocking at the door asking for medical attention for one of their comrades, they were met with raised eyebrows. The men at the entrance were hesitant to let them in. Only those with a password were allowed to enter the Camp. But these were obliviously Resistance members.

"Hope laughs away pain."

The man on the right looked up with wide eyes as the words were spoken. Behind the Resistance members was a cloaked person. Smiling the man nodded and let the person and the members in.

Said Resistance members looked at the person with suspicion.

"That is the password for Resistance members. I recommend you pass the word. The Camp has need of the passwords so we can spot Invaders trying to sneak in."

The long purple haired girl nodded as she helped her comrade into the camp.

* * *

And yes I used D-day as the day Duel Academy attacked Heartland. Thought it would be a nice touch.

Yes the Resistance isn't the best here. They are needed, but they are not the main reason Heartland still stands. So I am a lover of Heartland, what of it?

Up next! Resistance and Yuuma, Camp workings, Kotori point of view, and a tragedy!

So Forward!


	2. The Murder of the Little Bird

Here we go. Chapter 2 with all its painful glory.

I didn't like some of the things I needed to do. I like Kotori! *pouts* Anyway there is some skyshipping (Yuuma/Kotori) as well a song portion.

Credit: How Does a Moment Last Forever-Celine Dion, Beauty and the Beast Soundtrack, 2017.

There now know: AU, possible OOCness, Character Death, Fan-made cards, prejudice, and alternative view points.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 2)_

The Murder of the Little Bird

Kotori wasn't certain about the Resistance taking residence in the Camp. They were just as prideful as she remembered. There were some exceptions, but for the most part they were XYZ purists who didn't like the fact that there were people in the Camp who used other summoning methods. Never mind most people who had decks were not even schooled properly on how to use them.

Even Kurosaki was a purist, which made Kotori sad. While most of her Extra Deck was XYZs there was a few Fusions and a single Synchro monster, and all of them had helped to fight off the Invaders. Then there was Yuuma's Extra Deck. Many different XYZs with different Fusions which helped with summoning some of those XYZs. Then the two Synchro monsters, both of which were mementos for Akari. Then you have the Rituals in the deck itself along with special summons from the deck or graveyard. There was a reason the Invaders haven't beat the Kattobingu Duelist.

But Kurosaki was kind for the most part. Until her purist side slipped out when talking to Yuuma. He wore his pendent proudly and happily summoned his fusion monsters without a second thought.

Many Resistance members have tried to declare him a traitor or a spy. They haven't got anywhere with it seeing everyone in the Camp knew Yuuma. While the Resistance was dueling a losing battle, Yuuma and Kotori had been picking up the pieces and brought what the Red Scarves couldn't.

Hope. The building block of life. The core of Heartland. What many people had thought was gone was revealed when the two teens popped up with bread and promises of a safe place. It grew when their promises were shown to be true.

There was also the fact Camp members knew that Yuuma had only Kotori left in his life. Like so many of them he had lost everyone dear to him. Kotori herself actually still had some family left. They were currently in the Camp helping where they could. Unlike Yuuma who was the last of his family name.

And if there was anything which the refugees knew it was the pain of losing everyone. They would not turn Yuuma away. There were many who have stepped up to the Red Scarves and told them to back off the Kattobingu Duelist or leave. While not the leader of the Camp, Yuuma was one of the more respected people there.

The Resistance was important, almost everyone in Heartland would tell you that. But people may respect the defenders of the front lines, they adore the defenders behind the line. The people who saved the people trapped under rubble, the ones who brought food to the hungry, medicine to the sick, blankets to the weary.

The Boys on the Wall and The Girls of the Wall were loved for being the protectors of the Camp. There were some who have died defending the grounds and they were honored while mourned.

Should you ask the children of the Camp what do they want to do when they are finally able to, a good deal would say Scout or the Wall. Rarely would you hear Red Scarf, though there were some.

Scouts were the people who went out to find survivors and supplies, to deal with Invaders further out. It was dangerous but needed. There were more than two Scouts now. Some of the home-schooled duelists and even some of the non-duelist had volunteered.

Kotori was happy for more people going out. She was starting to get worried about what would happen should she and Yuuma would fall when out there. But as always her fellow citizens shown that they are more than willing to risk everything for the people who needed them.

Though part of it might be Yuuma's enthusiasm giving people hope and courage themselves. Or it was his sorrow and pain which showed that he wasn't naive as he may act. He knew their pain, yet he was still going out and finding people and food. He was still fighting. Still laughing and trying to reach the sky.

Kotori couldn't help but fall a bit more in love with him. Yuuma was as much as Hope Incarnate as his ace monster. No one really knew just how much he as the Light of their lives. And that was fine. Yuuma was just doing what he could to get through the guilt of having his friends and family die during the Invasion. He was doing what he could for everyone left. Trying to fight his grief by being productive. That didn't mean he didn't cry. Kotori had been the shoulder for him to cry on as he has been for her.

They will get through this. Together and then maybe she would tell him how she felt. But for now she will enjoy having him alive and giving people Kattobingu and Hope. To be by his side for as long as possible.

She will enjoy it without a second thought.

XYZaF

Kaito didn't know what to think about the XYZ/Fusion users who built the refugee camp. The green haired girl was sweet and always had moment to listen. While the red and black haired boy was an enigma while holding almost everyone's heart in his hand. The two of them were bringers of hope.

And Kaito was in their debt. The two of them saved his family. His father and little brother were safely in the Camp, and they were happy. Well as happy as they could be while being in a war zone, but Haruto was laughing and smiling whenever he visited.

Kotori and Yuuma had his gratitude for more than that. Though it was the main reason. The more he stayed in the Camp the more he felt at home. While being a 'Red Scarf' he wasn't dismissed as an outsider. If anything he was welcomed with open arms after he got his password. Which as always, was given by Yuuma.

 _'Photon Stream of Destruction.'_ Such an odd password, but Yuuma thought it fitting and Haruto helped make it so he wasn't complaining.

There were many strange passwords.

Kotori's _'Love of the Fairy for the Hope-bound Unity.'_ was a bit telling, though he didn't think anyone would try to deny it was a mouthful.

Kurosaki Shun's _'Feathers of Rage.'_ didn't really seem to fit, but Yuuma had back up from Yuto and Kurosaki's sister on that.

Kurosaki Ruri's was just as odd. _'Poisoned Birds.'_ She took it with good grace however.

Yuto's was actually funny to Kaito. _'One Fourth Dragon-God.'_ only highlighted his connection to his dragon.

But Yuuma's was the strangest. Kaito couldn't understand why he would chose it.

 _'Hope is only the End. Revenge is only the Middle. And Unity is only the Beginning.'_

There was a hidden message there, and for the life of him Kaito couldn't figure it out.

Sighing the green and blond haired teen leaned back to look around the Camp's Mess Hall. Someone had claimed the small boombox and had it playing an upbeat song. A few children were dancing around to it.

Haruto and Father were eating at the table before him. Beside them were a few Resistance members and some refugees all talking away.

The music changed to something slow and soothing. There were some movements of children as Yuuma was shoved forward. Pink eyes rolled before the teen straightened out and restarted the song. Once done he waited a few measures before singing.

" _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow a time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts_

 _And always will_

Kaito couldn't help but notice as Yuuma looked to Kotori for a moment before looking around the room. Which had quietened in order to hear what was being sung.

 _Minutes turn to hours_

 _Days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

Haruto's yellow eyes were locked onto the singing teen. Who Kaito had to admit wasn't that bad. The song felt heartfelt and he was in tune.

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_

 _Or our lives are incomplete_

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and know one more_

 _Our love lives on_

The sad and contemplative looks most of the people in the tent were too familiar. There was tears which had formed in Yuuma's eyes. No doubt he was thankful for a moment to breathe and recollect himself. Before going forth with the song.

 _Oh~_

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river though the soul_

 _Protects, proceeds and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

The strength the teen shown with continuing, along with the quiet emotion in his eyes towards a certain green haired girl with brown eyes, made Kaito respect him a bit more. No matter what had been lost, the teen had found something to live for.

 _Minutes turns to hours_

 _Days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _When our song lives on"_

As the last notes of the music filled the tent, Yuuma smiled at the room before turning to Kotori and smiling to her. The girl gave a smile in return. The feeling of mutual affection passing between them even at the few feet separating them.

Kaito felt his lips twitch up in a slight smile. _'Love of the Fairy for the Hope-bound Unity.'_ Well it looks like that Hope-bound Unity held love for the Fairy in return.

XYZaF

Yuuma couldn't help but smile brightly as he followed Kotori over the rubble. His best friend was there. Even though he had lost his other friends, his big sister, and grandmother at least he still had Kotori.

Laughing he ran up to her. Only to watch as she collapsed and faded into sparkles which were of a person turning into a card.

Panicking he rushed forward. Calling out her name he tried grabbing her.

This wasn't happening. Kotori. His best friend. The one person who was still around. Who had so much to live for. She couldn't be...!

Gasping Yuuma rolled and fell of the bed.

Wrapping his arms around himself he curled up as he tried to control his breathing. For the last few nights he has been having that dream, or one quite similar. Every time Kotori would die. In some fashion she would die. He was tried of the dreams. Tired of the worry in his bones.

Forcing himself off the ground he looked over to where Haruto was fast asleep. Smiling at the sight he sat down on his bed. He was very glad he didn't wake the kid. The boy has been dealing with his poor health lately and needed all the rest he could get.

Pink eyes glanced over to the book on the shared bedside table. He could read but yet he didn't feel up to it. Standing he grabbed his vest before putting on his shoes. Walking out of the tent, Yuuma took in a deep breath. He needed to be high up.

Closing the flap he gestured over the tent, silently casting a protection spell so no one could hurt the child within. Turning he made his way over to the Wall. He really needed to be off the ground.

A few stairs and confused looks later he was on the Wall. Well more like the top row of the Arena, but he could see the stars above him so all was good.

Leaning back he let himself get lost in the lights which were millennia old.

Ever since he could remember he had dreams which always came true. It wasn't every dream, just the repeating ones. The only relief he had at the moment was that while Kotori died in his dreams it wasn't consistent. Thus it might only be his worry for her leaking through. Not a prediction of the future.

He really, _really_ , hoped that was the case. He could handle the possibility of it being one of his future seeing dreams.

Pink eyes closed and hands clenched. He really hated his dreams at times.

The sound of footsteps behind him made him open his eyes. Tilting his head back a little bit more he looked back.

Two Resistance members stood defiantly behind him.

Sighing Yuuma returned his gaze to the sky. He really didn't like when Resistance members came after him. A tool wasn't evil because of a group of people.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" One of them spoke.

Pink eyes merely blinked as the teen waited for the follow up.

"Well Traitor?" The Second added on.

"The stars are pretty aren't they? I always would go onto my roof before the Invasion and just stare at them for hours."

One of them huffed. Yuuma had no doubt that one, if not both, were scowling.

"Did you know that it is said that the Universe was created by a great dragon? It was known as Numeron in the old stories. My Dad once said that Numeron created the passageways for XYZ monsters to come to Earth."

One spoke.

"Yeah. Bet you know all about that. Seeing you use _Fusion._ "

Yuuma rolled his eyes.

"And XYZ, Synchro, Ritual, and normal summoning. What about it? Because the Invaders use it? News flash! They didn't bring it to Heartland. Sakaki did."

There was some sputtering behind him. Shaking his head he relaxed his shoulders.

"I started Fusion summoning to get a easier way to summon higher ranked XYZs. But some of my Fusions were enough for ending a duel. Why over complicate something? My _True_ _Ace_ forever will be a XYZ monster. Fusion is good. But nothing can beat having my Hope out on the field."

Second responded.

"Then why not summon it more often?"

Yuuma let out a puff of air in amusement.

"Because overkill isn't all that fun."

With that he stood up and jumped down a few rows. Turning he waved at the two before moving to the stairs. He should try to sleep.

XYZaF

Kaito took a deep breath. The influx of Academia Soldiers was startling, and being so close to the Resistance base _and_ the Camp was worrying. He could only hope that the Scouts of the Camp were ready.

A scream penetrated the air. Shortly followed by another.

Quickly the Cipher user headed in the direction of the screams. Over fallen buildings, random rubble, and the odd pipe, he could only tense as he registered the shouts and the roars of what sounded like Academia Soldiers and a dragon.

The corner he needed to turn at was caved in with newly fallen rubble. Cursing under his breath he looked for another way over. He wasn't testing his luck on new rubble. It could move under him and make him break his neck.

He spotted a old fire escape still intact on one of the buildings. Running over he gave the structure a careful once over. It looked stable enough. Looking up he took a breath. The words he heard Yuuma say many times slipping out without him realizing it.

"Kattobingu da ore."

Climbing up the fire escape he listened as the shouts grew in frenzy while the dragon roars echoed around the buildings. The words being shouted washed over him as he climbed.

"But you still take damage!"

"Or you don't."

"What the heck?! Fusion?!"

"Yikes! That was close!"

"Stop jumping around! Its just a hologram!"

The sound of a body hitting the dirt with a sicking _crack_ resounded soon after.

Kaito silently prayed that it wasn't the Scout who made that sound. There was no others in Heartland who use Fusion and were enemies of Duel Academia, so it had to be one of the Camp Scouts.

" _'Just a hologram.'_? I don't think so! I don't even think this is Solid Vision!"

"Get over yourself! What else could it be? Real? Come on!"

The dragon roared and someone gave a high-pitched scream.

"Get a hold of yourself! It isn't going to eat you!"

Kaito had just reached the top of the fire escape when a wet _crunch_ was heard. Raising an eyebrow he wondered what caused that sound. Turning back to the building he looked for a way either to the roof or inside. Looking through the window before him, he made a face at the destruction within. Forcing it open he slipped inside.

The floor was covered in glass and fluid of some sort. Being on the safe side he avoided the fluid as he walked across the room. Trying to use the handle of the door reviled that it was locked. Sighing he broke it down. How come it was one of those weird locks where you needed a key for both sides?

Quickly moving down the hallway he found the stairs and went down them. Jumping steps two to three at a time, he wasn't Yuuma who would just jumped over the railing to the next set of stairs, but he did have to move quickly.

It took a while but he made it to the ground floor, much to his dislike, a exit before then would have been nice but there wasn't any. Rushing out of the doors towards the side of the building he needed, he prayed that the Scout was alright.

Forcing the door open he squinted as the sunlight blinded him. Stepping outside he blinked rapidly hoping to see.

It was quiet. Which made him quickly look around. Much to his relief Yuuma was standing in the street, but there was something wrong with the picture. Three bodies laid before him. One however was only the lower portion of what seemed to have been an Obelisk Task-force soldier. The other two were also Obelisks, but one was far flung and was in a crumpled heap near a wall, and the other was nearly ribbons.

Walking around the bodies he walked closer to the slumped over form of the red and black haired teen.

Standing before the XYZ/Fusion user he carefully reached out. Only to have to catch the teen as he dropped towards the ground. Shakes and sobs could be heard as Yuuma broke down.

Bewildered Kaito stared at the teen before looking forward.

The answer to Yuuma's actions laid on a pile of rocks pale and with a large hole where her heart used to be.

Pulling Yuuma close he rubbed the teen's back. Hoping that this wouldn't fully break the teen. Kotori was his main reason to live after all.

* * *

Kaito slid up and sat down. He isn't going anywhere. I am not that upset about it. More story points! And another character to put in the search stuff.

I had fun with the passwords. Tell me which one you liked the best? Also do you like what I am doing here?

Yes I am asking that you all talk to me. I kinda want feed back. *presses index fingers together and move them up and down sheepishly*

Anyway! Up Next! Haruto brings Yuuma out of his shell, the prejudice Resistance members learn just how little they know about fighting hand to hand, and our dear Hope is run off from his home.

So Forward!


	3. No More Hope

Here you go. Remember: AU, possible OOCness, actions of prejudice, mentions of character death

This chapter was a pain to write, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 3)_

No More Hope

Pink eyes stared at the wall, causing Haruto to worry. Ever since Kotori died Yuuma had been distant. He would still go out and scout out people and supplies but he hardly spoke.

No one dared to get too close as he walked around with those despairing eyes and metaphorical cloud of grief hanging around him. Many Resistance members had backed off and even stopped the Traitor comments.

Sitting next to the teen Haruto wrapped his arms around the grieving male. He so badly wanted to see Yuuma smile again. He wanted his second big brother to stop staring out into space and just do _something. Anything_ but be a walking husk with nothing within.

An arm wrapped around him in return. The feeling of wetness falling onto him caused Haruto to look up. Yuuma had his eyes closed and head down, tears falling freely.

Smiling sadly the light blue haired boy merely curled up closer, hoping to give some sort of comfort to the teen.

They stayed like that for a bit before Yuuma spoke.

"She was my first friend. We met in the park. I was tossing stones into the pond in frustration seeing someone had the wise idea to steal some of the sweets I was selling."

Haruto merely adjusted himself into a better position and listened.

"She came up and started tossing stones with me. It turned into a small competition. We don't really know who won. But by the end of it we were laughing and plotting how to get back at the thief."

A small smile twitched on the teen's lips, much to the boy's delight.

"We ended up walking home together and planned to meet up at the park the next day."

And on and on it went. The play dates and fights. Yuuma's parents disappearing and how Kotori and Tetsuo helped him get through that. The creation of the Number Club. Said Club all signing up to to go Duel Lodge with Yuuma. The lessons at the old dueling school. The outings with everyone. The attempts to get Akari's old ex, Charlie, to leave his sister alone. Getting information from the school library for Akari's reports. Getting dragged along shopping with Cathy and Kotori. The nights playing video games with Takashi, Tetsuo, and Tokunnosuke. Cooking with Gran-gran and delivering food to Master Rokujuro.

Haruto listened and gave a look when his Father and brother came into the tent. Daring them to interrupt. The two didn't, instead they found a seat and listened. To how Tetsuo would make Kattobingu challenges and how often Yuuma would fail at them. To how Kotori helped him with math while he got her lost with all the facts he would dump on her about whatever historical event they were learning in class. To how Takashi got wrapped up in the corrupt system of a disciplining committee before getting some sense talked into him. To the many exploits of Tokunnosuke as he pranked half the school. To Cathy's dressing up Yuuma in practically any outfit she could think of.

By the end of it Yuuma was out of tears and falling asleep onto Haruto who was also falling asleep.

Kaito smiled as he helped the two settle into the bed and pulled the covers over them. It was good to see Yuuma get out of that despairing haze he been in the last few days.

XYZaF

Shun didn't know what to think about Tsukumo. While a _Fusion_ user, the teen was usually honest and open about practically everything. He got along well with the children and was always making the day better for the refugees at Camp. Yuto was a little scared of him though the purple and black haired teen would never admit it. Which was a bit strange to the Raidraptor user.

After all, the only thing he could see of being threatening when dealing with Tsukumo was the fact he used Fusion. But other than that there was nothing he could think of. Except possibily how easily the teen could read others. One look at Shun and Tsukumo found his overprotective side and anger towards the Academia. He looked at Ruri and had began warning her to not trust anyone lightly. While Yuto more or less ran from the teen after he got his password.

The yellow-green eyed teen really wanted to know just what was up with his friend when it came to Tsukumo. There wasn't anything Yuto had to hide right? Besides Tsukumo wouldn't use anything against them, no matter what some of their fellow Resistance members would say. Tsukumo was just a nice, happy person who worked hard to help others.

Then Mizuki died. Everything changed after Mizuki died. While still helping, Tsukumo was a wandering husk with no one home. He also started going out by himself. Which was not only against policies _he_ made, but highly dangerous especially in his state.

Then one day Tsukumo walked into the Mess Hall with a smile on his lips and more energy in his step. You could almost feel the relief in the air. The number of people worried about the teen was too high to count, and seeing him on the mend was something which lightened many hearts.

The teen then began going out with a different Scout every time he left the Camp. Everyone was happy that they had Tsukumo back, even the Resistance members who still swore that he was a traitor. An upset Tsukumo was not a good thing.

Then he started disappearing for long periods of time. No one knew where he had been, just whenever he came back he was focused on something which wasn't there. It was also the one thing Tsukumo was being secretive about. Anything else and he would babble on like there was nothing better to do.

Shun was not all that worried about it, however. He could trust Tsukumo. How he knew that, he couldn't really say, but he could leave his life in Tsukumo's hands and he actually would most likely come out the better for it.

When Ruri went missing Tsukumo only looked resigned. As if he saw this coming. Shun was so angry at the response that he wasn't really thinking when he grabbed the teen.

Which wasn't the wisest idea seeing he was Kaito's friend and said duelist was in the same location as them. And never mind the fact that while Tsukumo was small, he was _strong._ Shun was just grateful that he didn't meet the Wall. That punch and kick were _hard._

He was quite surprised when Tsukumo then handed a device to both him and Yuto. Wishing them the best of luck on finding Ruri and should they need any help working the device to look under 'Settings'.

Tsukumo gave them a homemade dimensional travel device which was designed to go into their duel disks. Which was actually very confusing to operate, even with looking under 'Settings'.

XYZaF

Things were better. While everyone he knew before the Invasion were dead, things were looking up now. That Yuuma as sure of. He got the Dimensional Traveling Device up and working and now Shun and Yuto are off to find Kurosaki Ruri where ever she may be. He got some possibilities figured out on how to undo the Carding Process the Invaders love using. And he got the Dueling System up at the Lodge updated along with the wards. Soon it would be ready to move in again. Just a few adjustments to security and it was good to go!

Humming happily he made some adjustments to his gazer as he sat near the tent he shared with the Tenjos. It was a nice cloudy day and with only light breeze. Yuuma was fully planning of enjoying it.

But the world had other plans.

Three Red Scarves stalked over to the happily distracted teen, who heard them but didn't register it.

One of the Resistance members crossed their arms across their chest.

"A gazer?"

Yuuma merely nodded as he scrunched his face. His fingers working like hurricane to fix something in the coding.

The Red Scarf in the middle scowled before slapping the device out of Yuuma's hands.

"What?! Is Our Presence Not Good Enough For You?! Making Such a Face When Jun Merely Spoke To You?!"

Bewildered Yuuma looked down at the gazer which was now on the ground before looking up and blinking up at the Resistance member.

"I'm sorry? I wasn't making faces at you. Just some of the coding in my Gazer..."

The on the left huffed.

"Yeah right. Bet you can't even read coding!"

Pink eyes looked over at him before closing for a moment as Yuuma dropped his shoulders. Bending over he reached out for his gazer.

Only for it to be kicked away by the teen on the left.

Standing Yuuma squared his shoulders.

"Please stop with this foolishness. While I use Fusion I am still a native of Heartland."

He walked around the teen only to be pushed down. Wincing he was thankful he didn't land on his gazer. Glass in him didn't sound like fun. Quickly he snatched the duel gear and put it into his pocket as he pushed himself off the ground.

Only to be shoved back down.

"Native of Heartland. Pah!"

A bit of spit hit the ground near him.

"You were probably the reason why the Academia came! You're their little spy!"

Yuuma rolled his eyes as he quickly pushed himself onto his feet.

Turning on his heel he faced the three teens. Crossing his arms across his chest he raised an eyebrow.

"If I am their spy then why build this Camp and protect it?"

Jun scowled.

"Just an act to get back on everyone's good side. I willing to bet those little trips you are so secretive about are you going and telling everything to the Academia!"

Yuuma rolled his eyes.

"My side trips to my old house? To pack somethings which survived and move them someplace safe? And to work on making said place even more safe so we may move there? Is it so wrong to want some privacy as I grieve my loss?"

The middle one spat in his face. Causing Yuuma to reach up and wipe it off.

"Rude. Bias prejudice jerks are not people who I want to deal with. So if you will pardon me."

The teen turned and quickly moved out of the way of the attempted punch. Rolling his eyes he put his hands into his pockets and began the dance. A punch dodged and a twirl around the one who was on the left. Trip Jun who landed onto Lefty before both of them fell onto the ground. Grab Righty's punch. Twist wrist and guide to ground. Stomp onto junction between hip and thigh at a sixth of his strength. Don't want to break anything after all.

Move forward and fall into a flip. Kicking the hands out to punch and push is a nice side effect. Turn around on hands before landing on feet and relax the body. Watch as two other Red Scarves joined the fight. Dodge three punches at three different intervals. Trip the idiot who ran up with such a poor stance. Block a punch. Take control of the arm and force the teen to take the punch his comrade was trying to give.

Spin out of the way of a tackle, which was a dumb move seeing he was still holding onto their comrade. But seeing that they ended up tackling the teen who was in his grip a moment ago, Yuuma wasn't going to question it too much.

Spin, kick the one coming from the side. Grab the incoming punch. Move the person to the ground. Drop down and hover over them as two Red Scarves tossed rocks. Push up and go into a handstand before bending back to stand up straight and block one punch while dodging another.

Scowling Yuuma gave a look to the panting Resistance members.

"If you can't keep up, I might put you out of your misery."

Suspicious looks were given at those words.

"What turn us into cards?!" Jun spat.

Pink eyes narrowed.

"Oh of course. Use the same thing _which killed my love ones_. Nope!" He moved into a fighting position.

"I am just going to show you how to properly fight."

XYZaF

There was an influx of people in the infirmary after the fight in near the Tenjo tent. Many were declaring that Tsukumo Yuuma was a monster in hiding. However seeing of them were hysterical most people brushed it off. They also blamed them for provoking Yuuma into fighting. If they couldn't fight back then they shouldn't started it.

But that didn't mean everyone agreed with that statement. Many Red Scarves only saw proof that Tsukumo was an Academia Spy seeing he didn't think twice on breaking bones or turning their comrades black and blue. They didn't want him there. There must be a way to get him to leave.

It was after watching Tsukumo talking to Taichi that one of them got an idea. Looking at his comrades he gave a grin before standing and moving over to the now alone teen.

Yuuma was watching as Taichi ran off to find Haruto and talk about the new cards he found, when he was grabbed from behind. Turning to look at the person who clutched his shoulder in such a tight grip the teen merely raised an eyebrow at the Resistance member who had a sinister smile on his face.

"You are such a joy aren't ya? Such a pity no one laughs with you."

Yuuma rolled his eyes. He heard worse.

The Resistance member scowled at the response, before giving a nasty grin.

"You have no one."

The Kattobingu Duelist merely looked forward.

"Not a single person. You may think Tenjo likes you. Or that his family has accepted you. But I can tell you right now."

He forced Yuuma to turn and look at him. Which only got him a pink colored glare.

"They don't. You are a worthless duelist. You can't even XYZ properly. That's why you rely on _Fusion._ "

Yuuma snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"I can XYZs just fine thank you."

The Red Scarf scowled.

"Oh? Then you have a love of disregarding the price your _loved_ _ones_ paid."

A black brow rose.

"They died due to Fusion. And here you are using it without any thought."

Pink eyes closed as Yuuma took a deep breath. Grinning the Resistance member plowed on.

"Was it a fusion monster which killed Kotori?"

A twitch. He was so close! Soon he would break this worthless traitor!

"Such a sweet girl who didn't do _anything._ Except be by your side. Why didn't you save her? You had Fusion and XYZs. Why didn't you save her?"

A punch was the next thing he knew before the world went dark.

XYZaF

Dr. Faker didn't know what was wrong, but his adopted son has been tense the last few days. Yuuma was decent at hiding it whenever he was around Haruto, but he would always slip whenever someone mentioned a Red Scarf or Kotori.

Worried he got the teen alone to talk, which didn't get anywhere. When Yuuma wants to be quiet about something he was good at it. There was a reason Haruto didn't know about the trips Yuuma been making to get the Duel Lodge ready for a sudden influx of people moving into it. It was to be a surprise for the boy and Dr. Faker couldn't lie and say he wasn't worried whenever Yuuma went out by himself for the little project. At least Kaito could go with the teen, but Yuuma has been trying to have it as a surprise for Kaito as well.

So he backed off though he kept an eye on the boy. He was in his care after all. Besides Dr. Faker remembered the Tsukumos. Hardheaded didn't begin to describe them. He remembered Tsukumo Haru as she took Heartland's population's love for Duel Monsters up to the next level. Even in her old age she could bring down the best.

Her son and daughter-in-law did everything to make the museum rich in historical artifacts, before the two of them disappeared. Her granddaughter was the top reporter of Heartland, and was more than willing to crack eggs to get her way.

Then there was Yuuma. Stubborn and caring Yuuma. Who stood up and brought hope when people were losing it. Who picked himself up after the death of his best friend.

Who was now looking as though that cloud of despair from that event never left.

The boy was having trouble sleeping due to an increase in horrible nightmares. He barely ate, and was working himself ragged.

No matter what was said or done, Dr. Faker couldn't figure out just was wrong with his child.

And he never knew just what made Yuuma run. Just what made him run out of the Camp, right passed him with tears in his eyes.

He tried to catch him. Bring him home and sit him down to talk, but he never was able to find him before the world went bright with that beam of light everyone feared.

XYZaF

Kaito desperately searched the crowd of survivors. Just where was Father, Haruto, and Yuuma? The attack the Academia preformed caused a large dent within their forces, and many were lost.

So just where was his family?!

Turning to some of his comrades who stayed in Camp, he opened his mouth to ask the whereabouts of his relatives when he noted the gleeful looks on their faces.

Closing his mouth, gray eyes narrowed.

"Just what are you happy about?"

One of the members snickered.

"Oh. Just the fact we got rid of the Traitor."

Dread filled Kaito at those words. Yuuma.

Grabbing the teen by his collar he pulled him closer.

"Just what did you do to him?!"

Wide brown eyes stared up at him. Unbelieving at the tone being directed at him.

"What? He was a Fusion user! Thus a traitor! Besides he ran off after we reminded him that he was the reason for Mizuki's death!"

The teen hit the ground as Kaito threw him away in disgust.

"After all the Scouts have done for you, you tear into Yuuma merely because he uses _Fusion_?"

Gray eyes glared down at the teen.

"There are many in the Camp who uses Fusion. And yet you only target Yuuma. Who is more than willing to give his life for your worthless one."

The brown haired Resistance member who was still standing shuffled her feet guiltily as she looked at the ground.

Turning Kaito stalked off, worry bubbling in his chest greater than before. He thought they were getting over their issues with Fusion users. Seeing they would talk happily with the other Scouts without a harsh word to be found. And then they turn around and do this.

Running he searched the Camp and surrounding area.

The only things he found was the carded forms of his Father and Haruto. Nearby with blood staining the ground around it and its golden band, a ring with a emerald embedded on it. Yuuma's ring. His late grandmother's old engagement ring. One of the few possessions he had left. He never took it off.

Holding the items to his chest Kaito let himself mourn. He lost his family. Anger grew in his chest as he looked up at the wasteland before him.

Duel Academia killed his family. And the Resistance sent Hope to its death. He would not forgive either of them.

* * *

It was very hard to get Yuuma ran off. The Camp members clung to him and said "Nope!" The Tenjos did the same thing. Thus I only had the prejudiced Resistance members to go with. Then my attempts at keeping Yuuma in character. Stubborn hard head does not begin to explain him.

Anyway! Up Next! Yuuma's trip to Fusion, Allen and Sayaka's attempts in finding a new place to set up the Camp, Kaito's vengeance run begins, and Kazuma and Mira find out just what has been happening in Heartland.

So Forward!


	4. Planning a Downfall

Here you go! Next chapter. Which wasn't easy to write. Trying to tie lose ends and set up for the next events. Which hasn't been easy! Darn it Mira and Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the plans and have been trying to change it. Parents! They parent.

Anyway that aside for now. Warnings: AU, possible OOCness, Shadow Magic! (Only for a moment), mentions of kidnapping and children soldiers, alternate view points.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 4)_

Planning a Downfall

Hissing at the feeling of shadow magic healing his hand, Yuuma cursed his life. Dr. Faker and Haruto dead. Kaito lost in battle, according to the few people he ran into.

The remaining people of his life gone. Just what should he do now?

Looking up at the statue of his ace, he felt tears falling down his cheeks. Blinking he reached up with his left hand to brush them away. Feeling the magic reattach his finger he looked back down at the appendage. The only thing which was different was the fact his grandmother's old ring was no longer there.

Clenching and unclenching his hand he tried to see if there was anything else to fix. Finding nothing he leaned back on both hands.

He wasn't welcome here. There wasn't anyone who he could live for here. His family and friends were dead.

Falling onto his back he let himself cry.

Everyone. He let down everyone. Throwing an arm over his eyes he let the silent grief pass through him. He did not know how long he stayed like that. He just knew that when he was done he felt a bit better.

Staring at the ceiling of the dojo he let his thoughts run around wildly. Memories of good times and bad. The echoing of _How a Moment Lasts Forever_ playing in his head.

He wanted his Mom and Dad.

Pink eyes widened before the teen was pushing himself off the floor.

His Mom and Dad! They were still alive last they heard. Just in another dimension. One which focused on...

Fusion summoning.

Pink eyes narrowed. The Invaders came from a dimension which focused on Fusion summoning. They attacked his home. They destroyed everything he loved. Standing before the wooden statues of the ace monsters of every student who graced the Duel Lodge Yuuma made his convection.

He would bring down Duel Academia. No matter what it took. It would not remain standing.

That he swore.

XYZaF

Kaito didn't even blink as another group of Academia soldiers ganged up on him. He merely lifted his disk and began the duel.

He couldn't remember the last time he stopped to properly rest. It was just one duel after another. More and more soldiers carded. No one was spared. And why should they? They took away his home. His _Family._ They did not deserve mercy.

Kaito wanted to know how Yuuma killed those Obelisks who murdered Kotori. Carding had nothing on a proper dead body, and he was craving a pool of blood at this moment.

He couldn't forgive these monsters who came and destroyed for no reason.

Glancing at the ring on his left little finger he clenched the hand. They didn't even have the kindness to leave a body to bury.

Gray eyes returned to the next set of victims. He would not stop until all of the Invaders were dead.

Of that he was certain.

XYZaF

Allen looked up the stairs before him. He remembered watching Yuuma and his friends race on these stairs. He always wondered how come they would look so relaxed after climbing the many stairs before him.

Clenching his fists he started the climb. He really shouldn't be out alone. But he couldn't bare looking at his comrades at the moment. And the Scouts were insistent that unless someone brought proof that they were not a Fusion hater they wanted nothing to do with them.

Sayaka was back at Camp trying to get everyone packed up and ready to go. They needed a new place and fast.

The orange and yellow haired teen was taking a gamble but he couldn't stop the feeling of doing something to honor the dead duelists who built the Camp. Steeling his nerve he began the ascent to the place he only heard about.

Panting, he stopped at one of the platforms to catch his breath. Turning he looked over the city below him.

Yuuma always did say that Heartland was better from above. Allen could see what he meant. While it hurt his heart to see his home destroyed, he could easy imagine the city in its grandeur from this height. It wasn't a perfect representation seeing he never did see it before, but it was an image which brought a small smile to his face. Turning back around he continued to climb.

He could almost hear Yuuma walking beside him teasing him on being slow. But whenever he looked at either side of him there was no one. Shaking his head he picked up his pace. Until he was at the top gasping for breath. Trying his darnest to get air in his lungs.

Looking up Allen couldn't help but stare.

All those stories about the Lodge and not one of them stood to the real thing. Absent mindlessly he walked closer. There were some broken pieces around, but the building was standing and was in good condition.

Looking around he narrowed his eyes at the ropes around some of the trees. They looked like warding ropes. But why would they be here?

Carefully he opened the door and entered the Duel Lodge.

It was cleaner than he was expecting. Taking off his shoes he went further in. Opening doors carefully and looking into rooms.

Until he found the dojo. Statues of many different duel monsters stood around the edges. Proud and protective.

Allen could see why Yuuma loved dueling here. He would have too.

Noticing a slip of paper near one of the statues, the warrior with four wings and two swords at its sides, he carefully walked over. Taking the paper he couldn't help but look around him with a mixture of sorrow and awe once he read the words.

 _"I don't know if anyone would read this. But on the off chance I am writing it._

 _This is the Duel Lodge. My home away from home. It is one of the safest places in Heartland. Not only because it is on top of the mountain. But because the wards I have put up, and the Dueling system within. My sister was wonderful at her work. No matter what it was._

 _I have been coming up here the past few weeks trying to get everything ready for Camp to move up here._

 _This is what is left to do:_

 _Fix the water pipes leading into the kitchen._

 _Find more heaters or blankets._

 _Fix the lock on the pantry._

 _Build another toilet outside._

 _Make a shoe cubby._

 _Get telescopes and binoculars._

 _Put down a Sulk-Re-Da to kill any vehicle around the Lodge._

 _Find an old Litter Bot."_

Green eyes looked down at the writing once more. He knew Yuuma's handwriting quite well. Seeing how many notes were passed to him when the Scout didn't want to bring too much attention to them.

Like Yuuma in his red vest and white pants didn't get enough attention. Or the mere fact that it was Yuuma who was standing there. Brown Scout bag at his side, white hood pulled up to hide his hair, pink eyes glowing out from the shadow under the hood speaking of stories untold. Sliver pendent hanging from his neck glinting in the sunlight while long fingers clutched onto it.

Shaking his head Allen pulled himself away from that day. When Yuuma found him dying of thirst and saved his life. When he found out about the Camp and Scouts. About the people who weren't duelists and still fought. It was though he was listening to a fairy tale. But it was all true, even Yuuma being one of the founders, which he really did think was boasting at first.

Looking around the dojo he thought back to the list Yuuma left. Only the last two points didn't make much sense. What was a Sulk-Re-Da? And why would they need an old Litter Bot? But the rest, that they could do. Turning he gazed up at the warrior. Smiling he folded and tucked the note into a pocket.

He would not lose it, and he would not let Yuuma's hard work be in vain.

XYZaF

Sayaka covered her mouth as she read the note. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she fought back the sobs which wanted to break out.

Yuuma was already working on a safe place for everyone before he was killed. That was what he been hiding from everyone. No doubt he wanted to surprise Haruto, who wanted to see the Lodge in person after hearing so many stories about it.

Pressing the note to her chest, Sayaka tried to calm her breathing. She could see Yuuma standing on the rocks which was all which remained of the old park. His red and black locks hidden under his hood. Hands stuffed into his vest pockets. A song pouring out of his lips. No words, just notes which created a haunting, yet soothing melody. The brown bag beside the rock, a few sticks poking out along with a few other things.

She could see him turning around, a large smile on his face as he met her eyes. Sayaka could never forget the words he said that day.

"Bringing smiles is all well and good. But you can do that in many ways. Why not forge your own path? To the Sky." A hand was lifted to the blue abyss above. "Or to any place you wish to reach."

It was against what she envisioned for the person who didn't like Sakaki Yusho even more than Allen did. He was merely making a suggestion and let her move as she wished, never bringing it up again.

Blue eyes looked up at the cloudy sky above her. She was a coward. That was one of the reasons she never dared to try follow where Sakaki-sensei revealed with full effort. It was also the reason why she never dared to make her own path.

She wasn't Yuuma or Kotori. Who went off building their own road to follow.

Closing her eyes, she dared to say the words which went against everything she thought she knew.

"Kattobingu da watashi."

She could still aim to entertain. Still make people smile. But she would do it her way. She would reach for the sky.

And once she reached it she would turn and thank the teen who taught her there was more than one way to hope.

XYZaF

Pink eyes looked around curiously. So this was the Fusion Dimension. A long black cloak covered the teen from head to toe. Making sure nothing was easily recognizable as something from Heartland.

Looking down at the note in his hand, Yuuma tried to plot a route in his head. The museum was very helpful with finding his parents. Thankfully they were still known to be living. Though they were in hiding.

Huffing, the teen rolled his eyes. His parents were always getting into trouble. Stepping into the shadows he gave a cautious look over the populace. He thought the people of Heartland were bad when Duel Academia first attacked, but seeing where those soldiers came from makes him even more determined to make the institution fall.

There was no doubt that the Academia was the reason people moved silently and joylessly. A single mention of dueling made people wince. And the soldiers walking around, _teenagers among adults_ , were given wide paths to walk through.

If any parent lived in this city and saw their child walking by, they said nothing.

Slipping out of the shadows, Yuuma moved with the crowd. He wasn't the stealthiest but he was able to get around without gaining much attention. It wasn't easy, but with months running around the ruins of Heartland avoiding soldiers had given him a lot of practice.

Moving down the street was the easy part. It was leaving the crowd to go to the run down side-street which was the hard part. There was no way he could easily think of slipping into it. So he basically just went for it, hoping and praying that no one would question it.

Not looking back, because that causes people to think you are up to something, Yuuma walked down the dirty and drab street. The few people there were also covered in cloaks, much to Yuuma's relief. He didn't look too out of place. Heck most people didn't even look up as he past. Only the few store vendors glanced up at him.

It was quiet with only the sounds of people walking, coughing, and muttering softly to the vendors. There were not any animals in the street. Not even a rat or cat, which was surprising seeing how often those animals take over the streets.

By the time he found the small shack he was looking for, he was on edge. Fusion was far worse than Heartland's now destroyed red district. The only reason he knew that was due to getting lost too many times on the rooftops.

Softly he knocked on the door. A few moments later it creaked open and a familiar sight of orange hair and purple eyes came into view.

Yuuma couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the sight of his mother. Smiling he lifted his hood just enough for her to see him.

"Hi, Mom."

XYZaF

Mira couldn't believe her eyes. Her baby boy was standing on her doorstep. Without a second thought she dragged the teen into the house and shut the door. Wrapping her arms around Yuuma she let herself sag with relief.

She had been so worried when she heard that the Academia attacked Heartland. And now she had one of her babies in her arms safe and sound. The feeling of her husband joining the hug wasn't unexpected. After all Yuuma's hood fell off once she dragged her baby into her arms.

"Thank goodness."

Feeling her son return the hug made her clutch on tighter. To the boy's dismay.

"Mom! Air!"

Kazuma laughed as he tightened his grip as well, causing their child to try to push them off while being smothered into his mother's shoulder.

A few moments later the two adults relaxed their hold. Much to the relief of their child. Taking a deep breath, Yuuma looked up at his mother with a sad yet happy look. Worried Mira asked the question all mothers asked to such a look.

"What's wrong?"

Pink eyes closed as the boy took a breath and said words which crushed the relief within her heart.

"Akari and Gran-gran are dead."

XYZaF

The shack never had felt so oppressive with silence before. When it was just him and Mira, Kazuma never thought much about silence given how often he would break it to talk about just about anything to his love.

But now, with his son hiding in a corner black cloak hiding his body from view, and the weight of the words spoken not a half hour ago still sinking in, the archaeologist couldn't help but think of it. For the years he and his wife has been trapped in this dimension due to an artifact having a spell on it which either of them noticed, he had missed so much of his family's life. It had been a pain which hung on his shoulders for a long time, and now it was trying to choke him.

He never got to see his daughter achieve her dream of being a reporter. He never got to see his son take after Mother in dueling. Never got to see if Charlie got the message about his daughter. Never met any of Yuuma's friends. Never got to embarrass the two of them while having their grandmother smile at the scene before her.

So many little things which were missed. All because the Academia attacked his home, and destroyed its own dimension so he _couldn't_ _get_ home.

Wrapping an arm around his wife he placed his head on hers. Watching sadly as his son hid under black cloth. Mira's attempts to drag him out of the corner had failed so far. Yuuma didn't feel right being around them at the moment. For some reason the boy seemed to blame _himself_ for the death of his sister and grandmother. Something they knew wasn't true. The Academia was heartless and cruel. Taking children away from their parents and forcing them into soldiers at a young age. Draining away resources and shutting down all communication to the rest of the dimension. No, Yuuma was no where near being responsible for the death of their family.

There was only so much a thirteen year old could do after all.

XYZaF

It was a hard few days before Yuuma felt comfortable enough with his parents to tell them just what happened in Heartland, how he got to Fusion and why. To say the least they didn't like the reason.

"Absolutely not! You are not going ten meters near that school young man!"

Kazuma Tsukumo wasn't one to raise his voice, but there were exceptions to everything.

Such as the harsh look on Mira Tsukumo's face. Normally she was a calm and smiling woman, but the words she just heard took that demeanor and ran with it.

"Kazuma. Ten meters is to close. A hundred kilometers at least. And your Father is correct. You are not joining Duel Academia in a mad scheme to bring it down."

Yuuma looked down at the black cloth covering his lap, not responding to their words. Especially seeing he knew they weren't done yet.

"There is another school. It is working on defeating the Academia. You should go there if you want to do something here. What was it called again?" Kazuma turned to his wife.

"You Show Duel School I think."

The teen's head snapped up at that.

"NO!"

Brown and purple eyes blinked in surprise at the response.

"I will not work with Sakaki! He is likely of helping with the attack on Heartland! Never mind he abandoned his students back at Heartland _three months_ before the Invasion!"

Pink eyes glowed with anger.

"Akari and Gran-gran didn't trust him. And either do I. Is there proof that he is any better than the Academia?"

The two adults shared a look. They never really looked into it. No one did, it was a Dueling school so no one thought much about it.

"I will be joining Duel Academia. I will shake its roots and make it fall down to the ground. I _need_ to. So many have suffered due to it. I can't sit back and do nothing. _And I am not joining_ _ **You Show Duel School**_ _._ "

Mira sighed as she looked at her son. She knew this stubbornness, after all he got it honestly from both sides of the family.

"Little Horse, I understand that you want to do something. But it does not have to be that. If you don't trust You Show Duel School, then you don't have to join. However. Handing yourself over to the enemy in an attempt at infiltration is not a good idea."

The teen clenched his hands as he bowed his head.

"I need to help. It is risky. It is a stupid idea. But darn it all!"

Frustrated and determined pink eyes looked up at them as Yuuma looked up once more.

"I need to try! Nothing else seems to be working! We don't know what is going on inside, we have no information on their plans or moments! We need someone inside!"

Kazuma sighed.

"But that person should not be you."

Cheeks puffed out as Yuuma huffed and crossed his arms.

"I am capable of it. I am not worthless nor helpless."

Mira and her husband shared a look before the woman got up and walked over to her son. Sitting next to him she wrapped her arms around him.

"We don't doubt that Little Horse. We just don't want to lose you too."

Pink eyes looked up at the woman. Confusion floating in them for a moment before drifting away. Leaning into his mother he sighed.

"I understand."

Mira and Kazuma smiled.

* * *

If the two of them still think Yuuma isn't going to do it they are _so_ wrong. It is the main plot point I am trying to get to! GAH! Why must I be so insistent in trying to keep people in character?!

*Sighs.* Oh well. Just means more chapters and scenes that's all.

As for Allen and Sayaka I had fun coming up with how they met Yuuma. They will be popping up more later but not as much as Kaito or Yuuma who are the focus of the story.

As for using "watashi" instead of "ore", Japanese gender thing. Girls typically don't use "ore" but "watashi" when talking about themselves.

Yes, I am a deep lover of Kattobingu. I see it as a healthier motto than "Eago" which has more group think in it. While Kattobingu is to challenge yourself and take risks. To keep moving forward even if you fall. In ZeXal we see that people adopt the idea and follow it in their own way. Thus it is less cult like.

My ramblings about Kattobingu aside. Up Next! Kaito meets a rouge duelist on a war path similar to his own. The Scouts help rebuild the Duel Lodge. Memories of times passed are shown. And Hope is rekindled in a teen's heart after the tragedy.

So Forward!


End file.
